Lush Life
by Homojeon
Summary: Hanya Jeon Jungkook—dan gaya hidupnya yang bebas dan cenderung 'nakal'/JustinKook, slight!Vkook/Taekook. Crack


**Pair : JustinKook**

 **Homojeon**

 **Warning : Crack!**

A very short fic, diketik dalam waktu sepuluh menit karena emosi.  
Mohon maaf kalau tidak sesuai ekspektasi.

Tidak proof read, maaf kalo ada typo :')

.

.

. 

Pada kenyataannya; Jeon Jungkook merupakan pemuda sempurna yang terlahir kelewat beruntung. Jika boleh dibilang begitu.

Bagaimana tidak. Secara fisik, dia adalah penggambaran yang begitu sempurna. Ia memiliki mata belo yang berbinar begitu indah dengan netra sehitam jelaga; begitu polos dan murni. Berbeda dengan orang Korea yang seharusnya memiliki mata yang sipit, Jungkook memiliki mata besar yang begitu cantik.

Hidungnya bangir, tidak besar maupun kecil. Pas. Dengan warna merah pada ujungnya ketika ia menangis; sungguh menggemaskan seperti bayi. Pipinya bulat, penuh. Siapapun pasti akan berteriak gemas untuk menyubit kedua roti sehalus kulit bayi tersebut.

Dan salah satu obyek utama dari penjabaran fitur rupa maknae boygroup BTS yang saat ini digandrungi adalahーbilah ranum sewarna cherry dengan bagian bawah yang sedikit tebal dan bagian atas yang tipis. Ditambah apabila sepasang gigi kelinci yang biasanya hanya mengintip, kadang kala akan terlihat apabila ia menggigit bibirnya ketika sedang gugup. Manis sekali.

Kau tahu Kim Taehyung?

Yup, dia adalah pemilik sah yang berkali-kali telah mengklaim bibir berdosa itu adalah miliknya. Sudah tidak terhitung entah berapa kali ia menyicip ranum Jungkook, ia tahu, ia tidak akan pernah puas. Selalu meminta lagi dan lagi. Layaknya bayi kehausan, mengisi raga dengan satu ciuman panas yang berakhir dengan lenguhan submisifnya ditambah jemari bergetar menarik surainya.

Panas? Sudah pasti. Tidak usah ditanya lagi. Definisi panas yang sesungguhnya adalah tubuh montok Jeon Jungkook yang berisi di bagian dada dan bokong, ditambah dualisme sifat yang begitu berbeda ketika di depan umum dan di ranjang. Kau akan melihat seorang maknae polos, kekanakan, penggambaran asli dari sosok remaja yang harus tumbuh dewasa lebih cepat ketika berada di atas panggung. Sedangkan ketika malam; terutama saat ia mengangkang dan melenguh dibawah kungkungan Kim Taehyung, segeralah ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kata polos yang awalnya kau sematkan.

Ketika berhubungan badan, ia tidak lagi menjadi pemuda lugu dan naif dari Busan. Ia akan berubah menjadi jalang nakal yang akan bergerak liar sesuai tempo hentakkan penis besar di dalam rektumnya. Menjerit meminta untuk dihancurkan lebih dalam, mengemis untuk disentuh, membiarkan tubuhnya terpampang bebas untuk dicicipi seluruhnya hingga tak satupun titik yang luput dari jamahan dominannya.

 _Sex?_

Itu kebutuhan pokok yang sudah ia lakoni semenjak usianya 18 tahun. Dua tahun sudah terlewat, berapa kali ia dimasuki, menurutmu?

Tubuhnya selalu bisa merespon dengan baik, asal kau tahu. Lubangnya selalu ketat dan panas. Ia basah ketika waktunya, dan akan menyempit untuk memberi rangsang nikmat pada yang memasukinya. Sempurna, Kim Taehyung beruntung, _benar?_

 _Well,_ pada kenyataannya, Jungkook merupakan pemuda manis yang berani. Ia suka bereksperimen. Mencoba mencari pengalaman lain dalam siklus intimnya. Terkadang mencari kepuasan tidak hanya melalui satu orang. Maafkan, tapi inilah kenyataannya. 

. 

Maka dari itu, Jeon Jungkook terkadang akan berakhir panas di ranjang tidak bersama kekasihnya. Melainkan pria asing yang tidak bisa luput dari pesona indahnya. Gila, memang. Tapi Jungkook terlalu seksi untuk ditolak. Bukan salahnya, ia terlalu beruntung karena memiliki kecantikan fisik yang lengkap dari ujung kepala hingga kaki.

Dan juga bukan salahnya ketika ia harus berakhir menungging diatas ranjang beralaskan beludru maroon kusut, dengan kedua bongkah padat yang memerah, ditambah isakan provokasi diselingi desahan manja yang berisik. Dengan jemari yang meremas seprai dibawahnya untuk menyalurkan segala macam rangsang yang menyiksa ketika titik nikmatnya digempur berulang kali secara cepat. Penis besar memenuhi liangnya, dengan tangan kasar milik pria _bule_ kembali meremas pinggul rampingnya hingga membiru.

 _'A-ah, jebal_ _ー_ _h,'_

Desahan falsetto dengan logat Busan yang kental membuat prianya untuk malam ini semakin gencar untuk menghajar lebih brutal. Menaikan temponya, membuat siku Jungkook tidak lagi kuat menahan beban tubuhnya lebih lama lagi. Ia jatuh, tertanam di atas kasur dengan wajah yang terbenam pada bantal. Pinggulnya dinaikkan lebih tinggi. Berulang kali dimasuki hingga ia terbawa nikmat duniawi.

Prianya malam ini begitu liar. Ia suka. Terutama ketika ia adalah pria seksi yang begitu ganas dari pertama. Menyerang, menjatuhkannya ke ranjang dengan kasar, dan tanpa ampun menjamah tubuhnya dengan lancang. Tidak membiarkannya untuk memegang kendali. Jungkook telak tunduk dibawah kuasa idolanya lagi.

 _'Y-ya Tuhan,'_ ia menarik nafas; tubuhnya terhentak sesuai hujaman pria di belakangnya yang berulang kali menggeram ketika ia mengetatkan lubangnya, _'Justin I_ _ー_ _'_

 _"Go ahead baby, cum."_

Justin tentu tau; sebagai pria bule berpengalaman, ketika frekuensi submisif saat mengetatkan lubangnya menjadi lebih sering dengan jeda yang singkatーitu artinya ia butuh pelepasan. Dan Jungkook bukan pemuda yang bisa menahan orgasmenya lebih lama. Maka itu, begitu Justin memintanya untuk lepas, ia keluar dengan begitu deras dan intensitas yang tinggi. Membasahi ranjang dibawahnya hingga beberapa mengotori dagunya. Indah sekali, jujur. Terutama untuk pria yang kini membalik tubuhnya tanpa melepas tautan mereka.

Ini pertama kalinya Justin bersitubuh dengan seorang pria; Asia Timur lebih tepatnya. Dan ia bersumpah, dan yakin demi apapun, tidak ada yang bisa lebih panas ketimbang sosok dibawahnya.

Jungkook membuka kakinya semakin lebar, satu disampirkan di sebelah bahu Justin dengan lancang. Dibalas kecupan di bagian paha dalam hingga menimbulkan rona keunguan. Menatap dominannya dengan tatapan sayu yang menggoda. Ditambah pipi basah dan dada yang bergerak naik turun mengejar nafas pasca orgasmenya yang begitu intens.

 _"Damn, slut."_ Decih Justin padanya, _"Fuck you, bitch. You take my cock like a whore."_

 _Wow_ , tiga hinaan dalam satu kalimat. Jungkook menyukainya. Terutama karena Justin menghentak pinggulnya semakin dalam pada tiap katanya. Membuat tubuhnya terlonjak dan punggungnya melengkung. Kedua lengan mengalung di leher prianya, menarik tubuhnya mendekat untuk mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam satu ciuman panas yang berhasil mencuri nafas dalam setiap pergulatan lidah.

Prianya datang di dengan menarik penisnya keluar. Biarpun terkenal brengsek, tapi Justin tahu aturan. Jungkook sudah ada pemilik sahnya, jadi ia tidak merasa etis untuk mengeluarkannya di dalam.

Sekali lagi, untuk yang ketiga kalinya malam ini, Jungkook harus menikmati siraman mani yang membuat matanya perih. Dua kali pada malam mereka, satu kali pada pukul dua akibat Justin yang mendadak keras di dalam analnya. Ia tidak protes, bule memiliki hormon yang tinggi. Dan ia memang sedari awal menekankan, bahwa ia tidak bisa menahan diri karena Jungkook, is simply too hot to resist.

 _ **"God damn that was**_ _ **ー**_ _ **"**_ Justin mengecup bibirnya sekali, _ **"**_ _ **ー**_ _ **slick."**_

Jungkook tersenyum sayu, ia terlalu lemas. Dengan nakal menjulurkan lidah dengan maksud menjilati sperma yang membasahi sekitar bibir. Namun kutuk Justin dan segala muslihatnya, ia menggigit lidah Jungkook pelan dengan giginya untuk ditarik ke dalam ciuman lagi.

Tubuh lengket, lubang kebas, bau seks yang memenuhi ruangan seolah bukan masalah. Memang siapa Jungkook untuk menolak? Toh dia yang meminta. Ia yang datang untuk dijamah; _Justin Bieber_ hanya kebetulan ada dan terjerat dalam pesonanya yang begitu _needy_. Dan mereka sukses berhubungan intim yang panas;

Tepat di sebelah kamar kekasihnya yang hanya mampu mengocok kejantanannya akibat suara desahan Jungkook yang begitu binal.

"Jungkook sialan," decihnya, tangan setia memompa, berusaha mengejar titik puncak yang masih jauh diawang-awang, "Awas saja."

Mengumpat. Tanpa tahu bahwa kekasihnya sudah kembali bergelung nyaman di dalam pelukan Justin pada tubuh polosnya.

.

.

.

ーEnd.ー


End file.
